Existing energy system architectures can include a logic-based controller implementing simple control logic to dispatch energy from an energy storage device, such as electrochemical batteries, to a load. The logic-based controller includes a predetermined set of thresholds and time stamps that define when a given energy storage device stores energy or is charged from available resources and when the storage device releases energy to a load. Examples of such logic-based controllers include load following controllers and cycle-charging controllers. With a load-following controller, the storage device is charged with energy provided by renewable resources when the energy is available and is discharged during a specified time of the day or when the load exceeds a specified threshold. With a cycle-charging controller, the storage device is charged when a dispatchable resource, such as a diesel generator, is running while also providing power to the load, and is discharged similarly to the load-following strategy.
Utilization of energy storage devices, such as electrochemical batteries, in energy systems that supply electrical energy to residential, commercial or other loads brings many new opportunities in energy-savings, reduces requirements for distribution infrastructure, and integrates renewable resources into the electrical grid. Unlike conventional devices, which require a balance of the amount of energy generated and consumed in a grid at every instant of time, storage devices allow temporal shifting of electrical energy generation and consumption. As a consequence, excess renewable energy or low-priced electrical energy from the grid, can be stored, and provided on demand when this energy is required or expensive. At the same time, utilization of energy storage devices leads to new technical challenges related to the planning of optimal operation of these devices. Consequently, improvements to energy storage control systems that increase the efficiency of storage and utilization of energy from multiple energy generation sources would be beneficial.